Darwin
Darwin (later renamed to New Darwin) was a town in the New World (after the 1/10/2014 reset). The town was first founded by Kingcasey3 in early November 2014. It was later abandoned and then claimed by OwlCharles. The previous Darwin was founded by Owl in December 2014. The latest one was founded by smashman4765 in May 2015. Kingcasey3 Age (4th of November - 13th November 2014) Darwin was first founded by kingcasey3, as his second town. He built it immediately after being unbanned from his first ban - due to raiding Rome in WWI. There was 1 skyscraper, and 4 houses. Eventually king got bored with the town, leaving only a few chests. Owl Charles came and claimed king's chest when making New Darwin, sparking World War 2. OwlCharles Age (16th November 2014 - 13th February 2015) Its first nation was the Merchant's Union, until the leader went inactive. Then it joined the Wolfcoast Union. It stayed there until towny reset forcing it to leave the nation. Then''kingcasey3''offered Darwin to join the United Republic. Eventually,kingcasey3''abandoned the nation and Darwin became the capital. Darwin disbanded the nation and joined the Democratic Union. Soon after, the Great Federation was founded and F1sh98 claimed "resources" outposts around many major towns including Darwin, Mandalay, and Perth. This would use up precious resources around other towns while Mendoza remained resource-rich. They are also suspected as being potential military outposts. This led to outrage within the Union and the Democratic Union declared war and attempted to attack Mendoza, but there were not enough players online. The attack ended in failure, and Darwin attacked Enclave, but only succeeded in gaining two plots before F1sh98 made his nation neutral, which meant Darwin could no longer attack. Up until his ban, F1sh98 had refused to delete his outposts, and many towns them claimed around Mendoza so F1sh could not expand his town. These towns also mine near Mendoza as retaliation and protest. For a long period, Darwin remained in the Democratic Union. Eventually, Darwin left the Democratic Union because xexekeli planned to bomb London. Pressburg, Papua New Guinea, and Ho Chi Minh City followed, causing xexekeli to disband the Democratic Union. Darwin then made the Commonwealth of Australia, with Carpentaria, Uppsala, and Sydney as member towns. The Commonwealth of Australia merged with the Great Federation, and OwlCharles then became the Secretary of Internal Affairs for the Great Federation and an advisor to F1sh98. OnionHunter Age (13th February 2015 - 8th March 2015) OnionHunter, who was a fairly new player to the server ( joined 2 days earlier) was the first choice to F1sh98 to be the new mayor of Darwin. OwlCharles left the town to create a new town in the location of Chicago the Communications Tower and the Evolution on Gardiner Complex. The town Darwin changed the name to "New Darwin" because of the new mayor in the seat. The town became the new capitol of the New Fedration (later changed to the United Republic) because F1sh98's regime fell in the last days of February of '15. OnionHunter changed the name from the New Federation to The Untied Republic, to be recognised as a friendly nation, unlike the Federation. Tracenator1 Age (8 March 2015 - Early April, 2015) Tracenator became the new mayor and king of the United Republic because OnionHunter left the server, he claimed he was "buried" in school work. At he's last minutes in the server, he said he may return in the future. But he didn't return and Darwin fell and Amsterdam became the new capital of The United Republic, which is currently inactive. Buildings * Darwin Communications (DC) Tower - ''REPAIRED"-(The 2nd tallest building in Darwin at 106 blocks and the tallest player-made building on 12/10/14, also serves as the mayor OwlCharles's home. * Ochre Square - REDESIGNED - Ochre Square is a luxury square that has 4 benches with an overhanging umbrella, and a fountain made out of red sandstone. * Zodiac Square - SAME AS BEFORE, UNFINISHED"-Zodiac Square ''is the center of the Government District and will be surrounded by Government buildings. Eventually it will have the 12 Zodiac signs placed around the square in the form of statues. (Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra, Pisces, Virgo, Aquarius, Saggittarius, Scorpius, Leo, Taurus, and Aries. * Darwin City Hall - ''REPAIRED- Darwin City Hall is two floors and is made out of Acacia, stone slabs, glass panes, red sandstone, gold blocks, emerald blocks, and redstone blocks. It includes a meeting room and is where Darwin is governed. * Evolution on Gardiner - REPAIRED - The Tallest Building in Australia and was The World's Tallest Building (until the completion of Willis Tower) at 101.5 blocks at the roof, and 122 blocks at the tip of the spire. It is a 30-story luxury apartment building. Districts There were 3 districts in Darwin: Market, Residential, and Government. The market district was where trade occurs and is not completely constructed. There is also a small Market District in-between Zodiac Square and Ochre Square . The residential district was at the interior of the city, between the Market district and the Ocean. It is not the only residential area in Darwin, but is the major housing area. The main apartment area is next to Ochre Square along Evolution Drive. The Government District was located around ''Zodiac Square ''and will eventually house the Darwin Parliament, Darwin City Hall, Darwin Defense Headquarters, the National Bank, and possibly other buildings. Griefing On May 20th, 2015, GymSock17 was patrolling the Darwin Outpost when he saw something... out of the ordinary. He investigated and discovered that a small crater had been blown on the DNA Plaza. He realized that this crater was far too large to belong to a creeper, mainly since they couldn't cause collateral damage. Fearing the worse, Gym dashed to the Darwin Communications tower, and discovered minor damages at the bottom of the tower. Then his surroundings came in. Multiple craters MUCH larger than the one before. These had destroyed entire two story houses and nearly 1/3 of the town. GymSock vows to bring this insurgent to justice for damaging a town that poses no threat to anyone anywhere. The culprit of the bombing (without much surprise), is kingcasey3. Recalled to Life When the 7th Bangkok outpost declared independence from the city of Bangkok after The Great Towny Glitch of 2015, the city of Darwin was in shambles, with bombing damages, griefing, looting, and other cases of damage and decay. yellowrockerman and his friends began an expensive repair project for the city that shows significant improvement since the start of the project. Darwin's Rebirth as a Town Darwin had been last claimed by the player smahman4765 and his irl friends Agent_Omega and yellowrockerman. Emmettmaster had also joined the town, another irl friend of smashman4765. They claimed the town to protect it from the vile plague caused from The Great Towny Glitch of 2015. It was planning to rejoin the city that the players were previously in, Bangkok, but will be a self-governing state. Legacy However, that never happened because of the reset. Today, Darwin's legacy lives on. It is known as a big city and one of OwlCharles' best. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Second Era